lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
N1ckola
Daniel|Paweł Parczewski}} |crew = |headercolor = #6A326F |headerfont = #fff |portal = Portal:N1ckola |lov = List of N1ckola videos }} N1ckola (sometimes stylized as n1ckola, the lonelygirl15 universe) was a fictional webdrama produced by EQAL, Agora, and A2 Multimedia which ran from January 26th, 2009 to June 30, 2009. It was EQAL's fourth LG15 show, and was EQAL's first business venture in a language other than English, as it was produced for a Polish-speaking audience. The show was repackaged into 30-minute episodes that were broadcast on Polish television in August 2009. One season of N1ckola videos were be made in the length of one to five minutes, and new installments appeared appear four to five times a week. Greg Goodfried said, "It was always our hope to expand the 'LG15' universe into new countries through full-format licensing deals like this one with Agora. N1ckola is the perfect example of a business model we'd like to replicate in the future in even more countries." N1ckola's first season officially ended on June 30th, 2009, with the video Landsteiner. A second season was announced by the Creators and is set to happen partially in France, focusing on Bartek's life and intentions. The release date and any further information on the second season has yet to be released, though the announcement that the LG15 Franchise has ended on April 28th, 2010 seems to suggest that it may never materialize. Cast of characters *'Ania Narloch' as Ola Polak, a trait positive girl from Poland who moved to London to escape her over-protective parents and sheltered life. She returns to Poland on vacation and uncovers disturbing information on her family and friends. *'Paweł Parczewski' as Daniel, Ola's on-and-off boyfriend and roommate in London. After Ola returns to Poland, Daniel is stalked and kidnapped by the Order, who keep him locked away in a cell to interrogate him about Ola. *'Marzena Kopczyńska' as Kama Janik, Ola's best friend growing up. She resides in Wrocław, and Ola opts to stay with her instead of returning Wałbrzych. Secret and mysterious, she knows more about the Order than she lets on. *'Bartek Picher' as Bartek Sfinks, an agent of the Order who follows Ola to Wrocław and later to Wałbrzych . While his true allegiance remains unclear, he is shown actively helping Ursyn and Pyton prevent Ola from doing the Ceremony. *'Konrad Marszałek' as Ursyn Wysocki, a reporter whose co-worker and friend is murdered while doing an expose on the Hymn of One. He vows to complete his work, and becomes involved in the battle against the Order. *'Julia Trębacz' as Ewa, Ursyn's assistant and love interest with a tendancy to get too involved with the stories she covers. Later revealed as a member of the Hymn of One, she risks her life in order to help her friends fight the Order. *'Jakub Krawczyk' as Pyton, a friend of Ursyn who works as a paparazzi. He was taking pictures for Andrzej when he was killed, leading him to join Ursyn and Ewa in their fight against the Order and even spending time with his ex. *'Anna Kordus' as Karolina, Pyton's ex-girlfriend who works for a professional audio-visual company, and has developed the ability to read lips, using her talents to aid in police investigations and fighting the Order. External links *Official N1ckola website *Main Page at the Polish LGPedia, or "N1ckopedia" Category:N1ckola